<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>because he likes anything big by teaserbabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729173">because he likes anything big</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe'>teaserbabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>daddy kink</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>because he likes anything big</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>with your sentence "Because Kim Jong Kook prefers anything big", i was thinking of a prompt. JK wanted GwangSoo only for his height at first, since GwangSoo is bigger in size. Only in bed did JK find out height is not the big thing GwangSoo has. Size kink. Maybe some nice begging from JK or daddy kink (like "please fuck me, daddy.")</p><p>The first time Kim Jong Kook noticed him was because of his outstanding height. He was aware that he is a guy with an average height and it's not his first time meeting taller men in his life. Sure this young man is tall even in Korean standard, but nothing else seems special. Or so he thought.</p><p>The big man approached him with an innocent puppy dog smile.</p><p>"Hyung, nice to meet you," he said in a deep husky voice that matched his dandy appearance. Kim Jong Kook greeted him back with a big smile, half due to modesty and half due to that funny mustache under the latter's nose.</p><p>Isn't he a bit too young to grow that kind of moustache?<br/>But then again, Lee GwangSoo never looked his age anyway.</p><p>The very first time he lay his eyes on him was surely because of the height.</p><p>Not long after, he was attracted to his dandy mustache.</p><p>And then he realized he kind of liked his deep manly voice that starkly contrasts his own, which people refer to as a mosquito voice.</p><p>It didn't take long for him to notice that this man was nice and caring. The younger man liked to show affections to others. Mostly with a big hug. And Kim Jong Kook naively received them, sometimes even hugging back, until one day, he realized that he was the only one who ever got them, or at least the recipient of most hugs.</p><p>His suspicions were proven right when he got a light kiss on his lips along with the usual friendly hug.</p><p>After that, their relationship changed drastically.</p><p>Exactly a month after their first kiss, they decided to stay in a hotel together for the first time. It was just a small room with dim lighting, but it was a perfect place to get to know each other better, with kisses and touches.</p><p>"No more excuses like 'people will hear' or 'someone will come'," GwangSoo reminded him.</p><p>Jong Kook glanced at the door which GwangSoo had made sure before that it was completely locked.</p><p>"I guess so," Jong Kook replied with a smile, licking the full lips of his boyfriend before deepening their kiss.</p><p>Jong Kook felt GwangSoo's hand trying to reach for his pants button. Without parting their mouth, he took his lover's hands to guide him to the right place.</p><p>Not wanting to waste their precious time, Jong Kook joined him in taking each other's clothes off and decided to start with GwangSoo's pants. He squeezed the bulge playfully before setting it free.</p><p>"Hyung," GwangSoo yelped in surprise. It was a well-known fact that the Commander could not control his own strength.</p><p>Jong Kook grinned, still unaware of what he had done and continued on his task.</p><p>He stopped, though, when the pants were completely gone and he could see what GwangSoo had inside.</p><p>GwangSoo was busy nibbling on Jong Kook's small ear when he realized his lover had stopped moving and was staring at something down below.</p><p>He looked at the direction of his lover's eyes and found a very familiar penis that happened to be his.</p><p>"Why?" he asked dumbfounded. GwangSoo was aware that this was their first time being intimate in bed without clothes. But he was sure that it was not Jong Kook's first time seeing an erected penis.</p><p>Jong Kook blinked but never moved his eyes from the sight in front of him.</p><p>"I don't know, it's... huge," he said finally and GwangSoo's first reaction was to compare his with his lover's. Jong Kook immediately covered his.</p><p>"Nothing is wrong with mine, it's yours that is abnormally huge," he snapped, half pouting and GwangSoo couldn't help but wanted to pinch the cheeks of the abnormally cute hyung of his.</p><p>"Well, for my body size it looks normal actually," GwangSoo explained, looking at his own half erect cock. He never thought much about his size. His ex-girlfriends never said anything like that before. But he remembered they mentioned that it felt huge once it was inside so maybe Jong Kook was right.</p><p>GwangSoo realized he had stared at his own penis for a long time and referred his attention back to his awaiting boyfriend. Much to his surprise, his boyfriend was still fixated on the big sized penis. Jong Kook fingers were touching his own bottom lip, and GwangSoo could see him licking the side of his mouth slowly.</p><p>The actually innocent  but erotic sight of his hyung had made GwangSoo's throat dry. He cleared his throat and the sound brought Jong Kook back to his senses. His lover's eyes were finally on his again. Jong Kook's hands were back on the mattress, supporting his body, but he was still licking his lips nervously. GwangSoo knew too well about this habit of his whenever he felt nervous or insecure.</p><p>But this time, GwangSoo was sure,  that it was because of lust, and curiosity.</p><p>"GwangSoo yah," Jong Kook was the first to speak out. GwangSoo couldn't help but noticed the vulnerability in his hyung's voice. Or maybe because it sounds sweeter and weaker than usual.</p><p>"I want to taste it," Jong Kook said, and GwangSoo was sure now that unlike the usual commanding tone, his hyung was actually begging to him. He couldn't say no to those small pleading eyes, and he wanted nothing but to have his lover's tongue on his burning sensitive skin. But something told him that his hyung was begging for something else. Something more erotic and exciting, because it didn't make sense for his hyung to suddenly ask for his permission when he could just eat him up without warning like the tiger he was.</p><p>GwangSoo thought for a moment before looking back at his still pleading lover.</p><p>"You have to ask your daddy nicely before getting what you want," he tried.</p><p>Jong Kook pouted. He furrowed his eyebrow and threw his best puppy eyes before pleading once again, "Daddy, I want to know how it would taste like in my mouth."</p><p>GwangSoo acted like he was in deep thoughts.</p><p>"Well...Since you've been such a good boy..."</p><p>********</p><p>GwangSoo moaned so loud he was sure all the people in the building could hear him, but he didn't care at all. His mind was too occupied on the sensation on his groin, it was impossible to care about other things.</p><p>He thought of the talk session on haha's show and how Kim Jong Kook didn't lie when he boasted about his tongue's ability.</p><p>GwangSoo gasped when Jong Kook swallowed him whole. The feeling of his penis being engulfed and trapped in immense heat led him to instantly pull his lover's hair. Jong Kook muffled in protest and a small part of GwangSoo's brain was telling him that it was dangerous, that it was like stabbing a tiger with a needle which could kill him in an instant. But the greater part of his brain was still in euphoria and all he could hear was fuck-fuck-fuck-goddamn fuck.<br/>The pain had forced Jong Kook to release GwangSoo's now fully erected penis. He made a mental note that no one, even his boyfriend, could get away easily after ruining his loveable hair like that. But the thought of the revenge was vanished when he saw the proudly standing cock in front of him.</p><p>Jong Kook was kneeling at the edge of the bed, face between  GwangSoo's thighs and that abnormally large cock was towering over him arrogantly. Now that it was fully erect, it looked even thicker and frightening, and Jong Kook couldn't help but wanting it even more.</p><p>"Put it in," Jong Kook whispered. GwangSoo was making a weird face so Jong Kook concluded that he didn't hear him. He rose up and made sure that he's on eye level before he spoke up.</p><p>"Put it in," he said more clearly than before, "Put it inside me, please." The breathless plead of his hyung had GwangSoo feeling numb, and he let the older man push him to lie on the mattress flat.</p><p>Jong Kook tried to control his breathing before kissing his boyfriend softly. A hand on his younger man's chest as a signal for him to keep still and not moving while he positioned himself on top of the erected manhood.</p><p>One hand to open himself up and another one to guide the cock, Jong Kook was busy multitasking and GwangSoo just lay there, enjoying the show without blinking.</p><p>He could see his hyung biting his lower lip hard. His small eyes were shut and his eyebrows were almost uniting with each other. His maknae's instinct was telling him to help his hyung, but his body refused to listen to him. Especially when the tip of his penis entered the hot tight hole, he was sure that his mind had left his body, willingly.</p><p>GwangSoo moaned and jerked up, making the cock Jong Kook held slipped from his grip and entered him almost half the length. He made a choking sound when his hole was stretched too fast.</p><p>"GwangSoo yah, easy," he soothed his heated boyfriend in the only way he could think of with his clouded mind. His body was trembling hard because of the sudden pain that hit him. Controlling his breath, he tried to calm his and his partner's bodies down.</p><p>Having inhaled a deep breath, he finally regained his composure. He could hear GwangSoo swearing down there, but he was lucky that the younger man had stop moving now.</p><p>It's only half way to go. Jong Kook held his breath before pushing down slowly, until finally -that felt like 3 hours or more- he finally had the monster buried inside him.</p><p>Jong Kook moaned in satisfaction when his butt finally touched the skin of GwangSoo's hips. He didn't realize that tears were forming in his eyes all this time. Trying hard not to let it pour down, he looked up and stayed at that position for several minutes. Besides, he needed to adapt with that huge cock filling him full.</p><p>"I'll move now," he said mostly to himself and GwangSoo thanked the heavens because he was sure he would go mad if he had to wait any longer.</p><p>GwangSoo tried hard to maintain his posture. Gripping the sheet so hard that his knuckles turned all white, he was concentrating not to accidentally move his body.</p><p>He knew his hyung was trying his best up there. Using all of his splendid muscles for one purpose;  to satisfy both of them while it's clear that GwangSoo's -proudly- big penis had made it difficult especially for his partner.</p><p>He wanted nothing but thank his boyfriend for his efforts but the problem was...</p><p>It was fucking slow dammit<br/>The pace his lover set for them was painfully slow that it felt more like a torture than happy go lucky sex.<br/>The evil inside him was telling him to grab Jong Kook's ankles and turn the table so he could have his lover lie on his back, legs spread open and he could fuck him as fast and as hard as he wants.</p><p>But hyung's back problem....<br/>And his wrath that come later...<br/>With that, the angelic side won.</p><p>GwangSoo noticed that the pace had gotten faster and Jong Kook's face was not as troubled as before. But it was obvious thatJong Kook's stamina had been drained and they were not even near their climax yet.</p><p>That's when GwangSoo's angel and devil sides came into an agreement.</p><p>"Hyung, may I help you?" He asked sweetly, and Jong Kook only looked at him with glazy eyes.GwangSoo decided that it meant yes.</p><p>GwangSoohold his hyung's thick thighs so he could pull half of his cock out before moving his hips up.</p><p>Jong Kook cried out in surprise, but GwangSoo didn't stop there. He continued moving his hips up and down, each stroke faster and harder until he found the ideal pace.</p><p>Not being able to stop his moan, Jong Kook covered his mouth desperately in order not to let out weird noises -because getting teased afterwards for sounding like a girl is the last thing he wanted, really-. His cheeks were damp with tears he did not remember had shed, and his face felt like it was burning.</p><p>But he would be lying if he said he was not enjoying it.</p><p>Having finally adapted with the size, Jong Kook began moving his body to meet GwangSoo's rocking body halfway. He reached for his manhood and was surprised when GwangSoo grabbed it first.</p><p>GwangSoo's long fingers were covering his penis and Jong Kook decided to envelope them all with his calloused hands. Stroking it with the same pace as his lover. Both of them felt at the edge of their climax.</p><p>Jong Kook heard GwangSoo moaned his name before feeling hot semen spurted inside him fully and he came not long after on their hands and -mostly on- GwangSoo's chest.</p><p>"Sorry," was what Jong Kook wanted to say for the mess but instead he mumbled incoherently  before almost falling on top of GwangSoo, if not because the younger man balanced him back.</p><p>"Hyung, are you okay?"</p><p>Jong Kook let the younger man lay him properly on the bed before mumbling about numb, sleep, and mom.</p><p>GwangSoo was panicked, thinking his hyung had lost his mind because of the intense sex they just had. But the sudden move of thigh-like-arms pulling GwangSoo closer and a nuzzle on his neck with a simple "I love you" had reassured him that his hyung only needed rest right now.</p><p>Cleaning the mess half heartedly, GwangSoo hurriedly  joined his hyung lying on his stomach. Face resting on his palms, he watched the peaceful expression of the older man and couldn't help but smiled in happiness.</p><p>His boyfriend was perfect, their relationship was perfect, and their first night was indeed perfect beyond belief.</p><p>    He never expected that the first thing he would face in the morning was a grumpy kookie  trying to walk out of the hotel half leaning on him, limping and swearing that he would never ever let that horrifying thing inside him again.</p><p>GwangSoo just nodded and thought that whatever his hyung said for now, he would definitely get his way again somehow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>